The Maximum Ride: Nevada Style
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Summary Inside. Sake. Fax. Horses. Fantastic. The flock has to go to Nevada to be in the HARP program since the Martinez's keep getting put in danger. How will things heat up and cool down? Plus... Max on a horse?
1. Summary

Valencia Martinez have decided to send them to the HARP (Horse and Rider Program) in the deserts of Nevada. Max decided to agree with her just because her mom still might be target and, knowing Max she doesn't want her mom or sister in danger. But what happens when they find a guy who's almost like Fang minus the wings. And how will they be able to hide their wings from the very curious, Samantha Forster?

A Phantom Stallion and Maximum Ride crossover. If you haven't read the Phantom Stallion series, I'll try to fill you in just in case. I hope you'll like it.

Read and review. Flames are welcome. I know I've got like ten FanFictions but don't worry I'll be able to balance them. SUMMER IS IN LIKE A MONTH!!!! Yay!!!

~VampyressAuthoress


	2. Bombs and Horses? No go

_Max's POV:_

"Hey Max? Can I talk to you real quick?" my mom hollered from her office. I walked over to see her flipping through a brochure.

"Yeah mom?" I asked. We've been at her home in Arizona for a couple months.

She looked at me and smiled. "Honey… I've been very stressed lately," she started and flopped the brochure onto the desk. "One of my friends in Nevada, Glen Scott, has suggested a program that they have out there. It's called HARP, Horse and Rider Protection program. Now usually it's for kids who have had trouble in their history, like abuse, theft, etcetera. But Glen thought we all deserve a vacation. Ella and I will be going to Reno. Ella is going to some academic thing and I have to help Glen out with his runs. Now I was wondering if you guys would like to stay on the Forster's home and you guys could go through this program," my mom explained.

I looked at her a little shocked. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Luckily I didn't have to because Angel came bursting into the room with a big happy smile. "Max!!! Can we please go!?! I want to see the horses!!" Angel shouted. I almost said that it wasn't her business but then she used the bambi eyes.

Curse those bambi eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" I said with a smile.

My mom beamed. "Oh that's just great! I'll just call HARP then."

Angel ran out, probably to tell Nudge the great news. I truged out. I heard Nudge squeal. I probably get the fun job of telling the boys…

*****

"WE WHAT??!!" Iggy shouted.

"You caved into the bambi eyes didn't you?" Fang smirked.

"Horses are for girls!" Gasser shouted.

I glared at each of them. "Guys! We're going to Nevada with my mom and sister. We are going to work with horses because that's what the program is about. Now will you just back off! Horses are not just for girls and who let who have a frikkin' dog Fang?!"

Fang grinned. "You can't make bombs near horses Max!" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Good!" I stated.

"I'm blind. I can't work with horses," Iggy complained.

"I'm sure you can. It honestly can't be that hard," I said with a roll of my eyes.

_Sam's POV:_

Dad, Brynna, Gram, Jake, Jen, and I were flipping through the files of six HARP kids we were going to get.

"Maximum, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel Martinez have crazy backgrounds," Brynna stated the obvious.

"Maximum alone has been in numerous fights, joy ridding, theft…" My dad trailed off. **(A/N: they obviously do not know about the wings or anything among those lines. They don't know about Antartica and stuff.) **

"They've all gotten in trouble over the same stuff," Jen pointed out.

"We don't have six HARP horses," I added. The only HARP horses we had were Popcorn, Dark Sunshine, Ace, and Penny. "Not to mention that we need Ace and Penny as models and Sunny doesn't want anyone riding her."

"I have more HARP horses," Brynna paused just as my dad opened his mouth. "But they aren't permanent. HARP just wants the girls to get them ready for homes, like what we did for Jinx," she explained. "Their names are Gypsy, Shy, Pride, Rain Cloud, and Dakota. Gypsy is a Gypsy Vanner and mustang mix, she reminds me a lot of Tinkerbell. But there are some problems. Gypsy had been an amazing horse but when her previous owners tried to teach her to pull a carriage, she wouldn't do it. They would whip her until the point where her rump was bleeding. She was born in Wisconsin out in the wild **(A/N: Are there even wild horses in Wisconsin? Lol.)** and the BLM there sent her here.

"Shy is actually a bay mare from the Phantom's herd that was captured due to the fact that she had left the herd and we found her up in Arroyo Azul and obviously we can't release her back into the herd," she stated looking at me as I held my breath. Once I saw the mare, I'd know who she was. "Pride is a grulla stallion, that we've decided not to neuter because he'd make beautiful foals. He looks a lot like Jinx but with a long black mane that has white in it.

Rain Cloud is an Arabian chestnut-white pinto from the Colorado ranges. His owners treated him a lot like Popcorn's did. Actually…" she paused as she flipped through the files. "They're from the same owner," Brynna growled.

"If it didn't work the first time, why do it a second?" I asked myself out loud.

"You'd think they'd learn…" Gram sighed with a tsking noise.

"Anyway," Brynna continued. "Dakota… she's a beautiful palomino. She's a lot like Rose but she's a light gold. She was abused by every family she's been adopted by." Brynna sighed and almost looked like she was going to cry. Jen looked like she was about to burst into tears too. We all sat in silence.

"How many families?" my dad asked after about five minutes.

"Four. The worst thing was she hadn't done anything. The first family just had a bad temperment. The second family was mad because she had refused to breed with their stallion. The third family thought she had hurt their first child. And the last one… neglected her. BLM found her in a shed, starved and dehydrated. She went from Kentucky to Arizona to Nevada."

Jake closed his eyes and Jen looked at Brynna. "If the mare needs a home after this, I'm sure we could work something out with Slocum." Brynna smiled.

"You guys would be her last home."

"So when do the horses and kids arrive?" Gram asked, reenergized.

"The horses will arrive tomorrow and the kids will arrive in two days. Their mom will be working with Glen."

I smiled at the thought of the young, blonde vet; he reminded her a lot of Jen.

"I should probably head on home," Jake stated, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Thank you for dinner Grace. Thank you for the… files, Brynna. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

"Are you staying the night Jen?" Brynna asked.

Jen looked at the clock then at me. "If it's okay with you guys," Jen said shyly with a smile.

"Of course it's okay. Just call and let your folks know," my dad said as he got up and went upstairs, leaving us girls discussing horses and kids.

**Authoress Note: Woo! I'm so excited about the horseys! Haha. **

**Way2boredhorseluvr: I love both of the series. I don't know how many people will understand it but oh well. Haha. **


	3. The HARPs Arrive

(Sam's POV)

We all waited for the five new horses to arrive. Riverbend Ranch was a home for a dog, 18 Rhode Island chickens, and ten horses. I heard Ace call for me when I jogged from the two-story white house to the ten acre pasture. "Hey Acey. When the new horses get her, you be real nice, ok?" I asked as I kissed his nose. I heard a snort behind me so I turned around and ran into someone's chest.

"Don't baby your horse brat," the person whispered.

"I'll do what I want with my horse," I said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back. "You invaded my personal space bubble."

He rolled his eyes and looked towards Blaze, the Border Collie, as he started barking. "Horses are here," Jake predicted. I looked towards the bridge just as a van went across it. "Hm. Maybe not," Jake took back. I smiled.

Brynna walked to meet the driver with a confused look on her face. After about five minutes, six kids got out of the van. "Guess they came early," Jake whispered and I nodded. Jake, Gram, dad, and I all walked over to the six.

"Alright everyone. The Martinez's had to come early, which is absolutely fine. This is Maximum, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel," Brynna introduced as she pointed to each person. Maximum had long, wavy blonde hair and she had hard brown eyes; she was about two inches shorter than Jake and had fair skin. Nick had black hair that was cut into a skater way and he had emotionless eyes as well as an emotionless face. He was about the same height as Jake and had olive skin. Jeff was a little bit taller than Nick and had crazy red orange hair and pale blue eyes that looked a little clouded, he also had very pale skin. Tiffany-Krystal had mocha skin, curly brown hair with blonde highlights, and wide brown eyes. She was pretty tall for a ten year old and looked like she about to burst with happiness. Zephyr was almost as tall as Tiffany-Krystal and he had fair skin. He had sparkling blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Ariel was the youngest but yet she was up to Tiffany's shoulder. She had blue wide eyes and wavy blonde hair.

"Guys this is my husband, Wyatt, my daughter, Sam, and my son, Cody. Grace is Wyatt's mom and Jake Ely is one of Sam's best friends. Jen Kenworthy, Sam's other best friend," Brynna introduced. Blaze walked over to Angel and sniffed her shoes. "That's Blaze. And the foremen are probably in their cabin. Ross is the taller, more shy one, Pepper has crazy red hair, and Dallas is our bowlegged cowboy, he refuses to retire but that's okay because he's one of the best," Brynna bragged with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Ariel said sweetly as she sat down and started petting Blaze.

Tiffany-Krystal looked around. "What's the horses' names?" she asked as Maximum gave her a look and she shut her mouth, as if she was going to add more.

I smiled at her. "You'll find out later, we have more coming." Brynna gave me a smile.

"Nice place," Nick mumbled. I smiled at him and he nodded his head. He definitely reminded me of Jake. Jeff nodded in agreement.

The silence was pretty awkward until we heard another truck bounce over the bridge. I jumped up and down in excitement; everyone looked at me bewildered at the fact that I was acting like a six year old.

"I'll introduce the new horses as Wyatt, Jake, Dallas, Ross, and Pepper lead them out," Brynna stated with a smile as the men walked towards the back of the trailer. "Sam. We'll be putting them in the pipe corral that we put Penny in and in the corral that we use for HARP. We're putting Rain Cloud, Dakota, and Shy in the HARP corral. Then Gypsy and Pride will go in the pipe corral," Brynna explained to me as well as the men (plus Jake) turned around for instruction. Brynna walked to the behind of the trailer and pointed to the pipe corral.

Ross leaded out a tall mare, at least 16.5 hands, towards me as I held open the gate. The mare was a light brown pinto with white feathers and a white mane and tail. Her eyes were two different colors and she looked scared. Her ears with tilted back and she side stepped when Ross led her into the corral. I shut the gate when the mare looked at it in interested. Ross unclipped the lead rope and slid between the bars. I heard Brynna explaining to the six kids what happened to Gypsy.

My dad led Pride and he certainly had a reason to be proud. The grulla did look a lot like Jinx just with a long black mane and tail. Pride strutted towards the corral and he was alert to his surroundings. I opened the corral and shut it once they were through; then dad did the same thing Ross did.

I headed over to the HARP corral and Pepper was behind me leading the bright bay mare, Shy. I recognized her immediately. She was Pirate's (now Firefly) mother; the same mare that tried to jump over me and Ace on the day Brynna and my dad got married. The mare stopped and looked at me, as if she remembered me. She snorted and bent her head down behind Pepper, as if she were trying to hide.

Rain Cloud was being led by Jake and he was bobbing his head up and down. He stopped and neighed towards the saddle herd and I saw Popcorn raise his head and he nickered a reply. Then Rain Cloud let Jake lead him through the gate. Rain Cloud sniffed the alfalfa that was in the corral. As Dallas led Dakota. I held my breath as I saw the striking mare walked gracefully towards the corral. She was as tall as Silk Stockings and looked like a cross between Rose and Silly.

Dakota was, surprisingly, a very well behaved mare. She took in her surroundings and looked towards the bridge when she heard hooves. I watched Dakota, knowing not to let my attention wander.

(Max's POV)

I listened to this Brynna as she described what happened to each horse and what we would be doing with the horses. "I'll be studying you guys to figure who should be with who. Do you guys have any experience with horses?" she asked.

We shook our heads no. Experience with evil scientists? Sure. With killing machines? Of course. Horses? Nope. I sighed.

"So Maximum?" the girl with glasses asked, trying to make conversation. I looked at her. "Do you prefer Maximum or Max or Maxi or what?"

"Just Max," I stated. The warm breeze blew in my face and I smiled on the inside. I was glad that we were somewhere warm. It wasn't hot like Arizona not tropically like the islands and not freezing like Antarctica. It was somewhere in the middle and it was perfect. I opened my eyes and noticed that Jake was staring at me, what did he want?

He's just looking at you Max. He has looked at all of us, somewhat sizing us up. He's trying to help Brynna pick horses for us. Angel's voice rang out in my head. I nodded at her. I really want to ride the pretty white one out in the pasture. We're like twins. I smiled.

**I'm sure you'll get him sweetie, thank you for the info. Now get out of my head.** There was a faint giggle, then I felt her leave my head.

"Do you guys like food?" the older woman, Grace, asked with a warm smile.

We grinned. "You have no idea," I stated.

**way2boredhorseluvr: It will be a Fax and it will be a Sake. Best of both romances. XD Thank you for the review!**


	4. food is my favorite thing

(max's pov)

The flock had managed to eat a lot more then what Grace Forster had expected. When she noticed the man, Wyatt, looked at them oddly after third helpings, the flock stopped and grinned sheepishly. "We love to eat," Max admitted and Grace chuckled softly. Max couldn't help but looked at her and think about how she was the perfect grandmother.

"That's absolutely fine, dear. I absolutely love to cook," Grace reassured with a smile. Max looked at Fang in the corner of her eye and noticed how tense he looked. She bumped him with her knee and he paused mid-bite to look at her with a glare. Max rolled her eyes and looked at Iggy.

"Blind and horses just don't go together," he grumbled softly. Suddenly the red head, Brynna, looked pissed.

"Some horses happen to be blind. I have a blind mare and one of our neighbor's has one as well," Brynna lectured. Max looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Iggy asked, confused at why he could detect anger in her voice.

"You don't understand," Max started, hard eyes as she looked at Brynna as if she smacked Iggy. "Jeff is blind," Max stated and watched Brynna's eye widen in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. It didn't say anything about that in the paperwork," Brynna explained and Iggy waved a hand as if to say no worries.

When lunch was over, Brynna herded them all out to the front yard and sat in the grass. Angel sat down on Iggy's lap when he offered her a seat so her pink dress wouldn't get grass stains. Iggy patted her bundle of curls and Max smiled at how the blind kid had been able to know it was her coming towards him. He sniffed at the air and smacked Gazzy who sat next to him. "Dude. We should do stink bombs," he whispered but received a swat from Max who went to sit next to Fang, who had put himself next to Nudge.

"What did I tell you?" she chastised. She felt a pull on her hand and landed next to Fang.

(sam's pov)

Sam, Jen, and Jake watched the six kids in amusement. They were so different but yet they were a big family. When bombs was mentioned, Sam glanced at Brynna who rolled her eyes playfully. "Just so a few things are clear. No smoking, no bombs, no fire," Brynna stated, sweet and short. The two pyros frowned but nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyway. You six will be in the bunkhouse with Jen, Sam, and Jake. You'll each be assigned a horse that you'll work with and ride," Brynna stated. The youngest, Ariel, looked like she was about to say something but then looked towards Max, who had a stern look on her face. Sam didn't understand. What was going on between these six?

"Tiffany-Krystal and Nick will work with Sam. You two will be assigned a horse and Sam will use Ace as a model. Zephyr and Ariel will work with Jen, who will ride Penny," Brynna paused with the assignments and glared at Jen. "Be nice to my mare," she warned but then smiled brightly. "Then, Jeff and Max will work with Jake, who will use his mare, Witch," Brynna finished.

Tiffany raised her hand and practically jumped up and down; Brynna motioned for her to ask her question. "When will we know what horse we get?" the girl asked and Max sighed in relief.

Brynna considered the question and then smiled. "Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow," she stated. Then she clapped her hands, causing the new horses to shy away from the fence and bolt away. "You guys can head to the bunkhouse and settle in if you want," she offered then motioned to Jen and Sam. "Go ahead and take them and pick beds," Brynna added. Sam looked at her side to where Jake had been and noticed him by the hitching rail, grooming his mare. Was he leaving?

(max's pov)

The eight of them went to the bunkhouse. She noted that it was fairly simple and had rows of bunks. Angel skipped to a bunk and sat on the bottom bunk, Nudge jumping to the top. Gazzy led Iggy to the ones in the corner; Gazzy claimed the bottom and Iggy claimed the bottom bed next to him. Max looked at Fang and he nodded his head and went to claim the bunk on top of Gazzy's. Sam and Jen claimed the bunk next to the door. Max rolled her eyes. What did they think they were going to do? Run away? Well, maybe. Max sighed and got onto the top bunk that was in the corner across from Fang's. She didn't have much so she just put her bag on the bottom bunk. Max closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. When the bunkhouse grew quiet, Max swung out of the bed. She saw Fang look at her and she put up two fingers, letting him know that he was in charge and on watch. When she opened the door, the Jake guy was standing there. "'Cuse me," Max said softly as she pushed past the Indian teenager.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked. Max turned around and looked at him with blue eyes.

"I'm going for a walk," she replied as she continued walking down the path and looking towards the fresh air. Man she just wanted to fly! She felt the guy still watching her but she continued down the path of the dying sunflowers. She reached the corrals and breathed in the poop of the horses. Her face scrunched up in disgust but she attempted to ignore the smell and rested her arms on the fence. The horses seemed to bolt away except for one. Max paid no attention as she looked down at the ground but then felt whiskers tickling her neck. Her eyes popped open and she saw dark hooves and cream legs. Her eyes drifted upwards and she saw blonde. Max pulled away and saw the blonde mare looking at her curiously.

Authoress Note:

Oh my I haven't done this story for awhile. Sorry guys! Anyway. I'm going to working on two stories: this one and Unlucky Shadows; my other stories are on hold at the moment until I finish these two.

**Way2boredhorseluvr**: thanks so much! I didn't realize that I nailed Max down. Hopefully I can keep it up!

**OceanMist9**: They're my two favorite stories too! It will be interesting because I still have no idea how I'm going to keep going with the two and keep the characters with their personalities.

**Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion**: eek! I know. Both series are awesome!

**MaxRideFan35**: Bummer that you couldn't review earlier. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't updated for like a year. Haha. I was shocked at how many people are totally for this crossover. I mean, half the time crossovers drive me bonkers but some people seem to like this. I will change my summary, thanks!

**acalipeach (): **I certainly hope you aren't sixty! I know it has been awhile but I've been packed with AP and honor classes. Sorries! **misinformed individual**: -pats back- I sorry. No cries, k? I'm going to try to get back on the ball.**Wings Shooting Me to the Stars**: I love to leave people hanging! Lol. Just kidding. I am trying to update more.


End file.
